


paradise, it’s in your eyes

by eunchaes



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, M/M, OK SO !, but tbh same, hes like ur perfect boi next door, jaehwan is a Bad influence, jihoon is in choir, jinhwi r dating, owo, slow burn (?), they do music together, this fic is happy i promise, woojin is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunchaes/pseuds/eunchaes
Summary: woojin bumps into jihoon again on what could possibly be the worst day of his life.





	paradise, it’s in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is smile, woojin, smile (my old sns au fic) but rewritten! the storyline is still the same though

Woojin rushes down the stairs, not even pausing to catch his breath - the only other time he had run this fast was when the neighbourhood bakery was giving out free samples. He's still far from the debate room and that pushes him to go even faster, ignoring the fact that he really can't fucking breathe. He's late for the preliminary round since he had to shove all the points that Mr. Seo made him change into his brain (which Woojin admits, isn't that large) - _that stupid bitch,_ he curses in his head, _I hope I die before I reach the venue._ Jaehwan once taught him how to pretend to faint, and Woojin considers dropping to the floor after flinging open the door just to guilt trip Mr. Seo. If he's going to be late, he might as well be fashionably late.

 

It has been a bad day for Woojin. It all started when Mr. Seo burst into the classroom a little around 12 noon, pulling him out and telling him that he'd be participating in some random debate event. Woojin bitterly accepted _it. It's going to be okay, isn't it?_ He thought to himself, chewing on the insides of his cheek.

 

Woojin was wrong.

 

"The preliminary round starts after school today." Mr Seo had told him, big smile plastered on his face.

 

There goes his ramen outing with Youngmin. They were in different classes now, and all they wanted to do was catch up. He had to cancel on his dear friend and memorize all his points by 3pm. Nice. Woojin had to painfully swallow that 'what the fuck Mr. Seo can you fuck off' that was caught in his throat all that while and walk back to class.

 

By 2.30pm, Woojin had done a good job with the memory work, but Mr. Seo decided that his points were incompetent and did a total 180 degree flip on them.

 

And that's what brings Woojin to his current plight; messy hair, breathless and 5 minutes late. He knows for a fact that his coach would be utterly disappointed in him (not like he isn't already) if he knew that he almost collapsed after running down two flights of stairs and two corridors. Woojin sees a group of people pan into view as the door eases open.

 

"Ah you, what's your name?" A teacher he's never seen before asks him. The rest of the students' eyes are pinned on him and Woojin swears that today just might be the worst day of his life. He scans them quickly - Jeong Sewoon, _oh crap he's from the gifted stream,_ Kenta, that obnoxious prick from the next class that he never really had a good impression of, and before Woojin can continue, a "He's Park Woojin!" pipes up. His eyes waver, and a good second later, he matches the voice to its owner - Park Jihoon.

 

Jihoon. The art student who's in the school choir, he has a thousand followers on Instagram, the well-liked kid in school, knows his name. Park Jihoon knows his name. _The_ Park Jihoon knows he exists.

 

"Woojin, you'll go before Jihoon, okay?" The teacher tells him and all Woojin can do is nod silently in response. It's not like he has a choice, anyway. They're then told to head to the waiting room. Sewoon is up first, and Woojin is glad he has about an hour or maybe even more until his turn.

 

The rest of the participants are huddled in small circles, talking and practicing with each other, but Woojin decides to head to a corner. He didn't know anyone there, except for Jihoon, but it's not as if he know knows him. There are many levels to friendship, as Daehwi always says.

 

He feels a grip on his wrist.

 

"Hey, you missed out on the instructions and the flow of things for today. Do you already know or?" Jihoon cocks his head to the side, not releasing his hand from Woojin's wrist. The latter shakes his head.

 

"Ah, I heard from Guanlin that you were only told about this in the middle of class just now, you poor thing," Jihoon frowns, his left hand reaching up to pat the taller on the back. "Basically, you have to go up to the judges and you'll have to debate with them about the topic you chose. Afterwards there's an impromptu segment, and-"

 

Woojin yelps, eyes going wide. The word 'impromptu' makes him deeply regret not pretending to pass out earlier on. His friends always told him that he was a good actor, anyway, he probably would have pulled it off. That noise prompts Jihoon to giggle.

 

"Don't worry. You'll do well!" The corners of his mouth slide upwards and that makes Woojin wonder how the latter can afford to be such a nice person. When Jinyoung fell into a bush and sprained his ankle, all Woojin did was cackle maniacally while watching his friend struggle. Jinyoung himself had to dial Minhyun, his trusty neighbour to come and help him instead, because Woojin was having stomach pains from laughing too hard. Jinyoung got a long tongue lashing from Minhyun, the older male giving him a piggyback ride home while questioning how in the world the small-faced brunette managed fell into a bush while following a cat. But that's Jinyoung, he's full of surprises, unlike Woojin.

 

Woojin thinks he's a rather boring person. He isn't exactly good at anything in particular (unless crying for hours and laughing at Jinyoung's misfortunes are considered talents) and he has a small social circle. He's definitely a homebody — he went as far as pretending to be grounded just to avoid a party he was supposed to attend. He's not great at soccer either, albeit him being on the school's team. Not to mention, he's not that great academic-wise either.

 

"Thanks, you'll do well too," Woojin tries to smile back at Jihoon, who leaves him to practice, walking over to his friends. Woojin wishes he wasn't so awkward all the time.

 

 _And the rumors are true,_ Woojin rolls his eyes at himself. _I'm a fucking loser. Park Jihoon probably thinks I'm a loser._

 

30 minutes and loads of pent-up hatred against Mr. Seo and himself later, Woojin squats down on the floor, placing his cue cards aside for a moment, tossing his head back. He would sell his soul for a photographic memory at this point. The room has gotten much emptier, but Jihoon is still around.

 

Jihoon and Woojin go way back, though Woojin is sure the shorter doesn't remember it.

He once bumped into Jihoon and some other kid ( _was it Kwon Hyeop?_ Woojin doesn't remember much, only Jihoon) in the hallway while crying and Jihoon gave him a packet of banana milk. Jihoon didn't take no for an answer.

 

The years went by and Jihoon and Woojin never crossed paths ever again. They weren't in the same classes or the same clubs. They didn't have mutual friends either save for Guanlin, whom Woojin only got closer to this year. Woojin would like to think that he and Jihoon come from two different worlds.

 

He snaps out of it when he feels smooth hands grab his. His eyes travel up to meet Jihoon's.

 

"Practice your lines in front of me."

 

Jihoon has a knee-weakening, comforting smile on his lips and Woojin can comfirm that the entire world trembles at his beauty.

 

"Come on. You can do it, Woojin."

 

So Woojin does. He allows Jihoon to pull him up and he begins to speak. The shorter male has his gaze fixed on him, nodding his head and listening intently. When Woojin slips up a little and mutters a soft oh fuck, Jihoon giggles and that makes him feel a whole lot better. No wonder why Jihoon was so popular. He was just so pure.

 

"You wanna practice yours?" Woojin asks and Jihoon agrees. This time, he watches and listens to Jihoon. Jihoon has a really, fucking nice voice (and a nice face, but Woojin won't think about that for now) and that makes Woojin cudgel his brains about how beautiful Jihoon's singing voice would be if his speaking one was already so pleasant.

 

"I'm nervous," Jihoon states, sighing and cracking his knuckles.

 

"Don't be, you'll do great."

 

"Can I have a hug?" The pink-haired boy's lashes sweep up and he blinks. Woojin's legs go numb and he's glad that he hasn't fallen onto the floor yet. He's all for hugs, but only with people he's truly comfortable with. He doesn't even know Jihoon that well but his eyes are as mellow as the sky at sunset and they're magnetic, almost. They somehow make Woojin shake off his hesitation and before he knows it, his left arm is around Jihoon's shoulder and his other is pulling him closer. The latter is gently tracing circles on his shoulder, sinking into his embrace and when Woojin deems it's been long enough, he pulls away. Duty done, hug performed.

 

"Thank you," Jihoon removes his gaze from the floor and fixes it onto Woojin. "I really appreciate it. You being here and all."

 

"I feel honored," Woojin chuckles and Jihoon raises an eyebrow. "I didn't think someone as cool as you would want to be friends with me."

 

"Silly." Jihoon shakes his head frantically, before moving closer to Woojin and placing his hands on the taller's shoulders. "I'm willing to be friends with everyone." 

 

"Park Woojin," The teacher from before calls out, stealing their attention and said boy takes that as his cue to leave. Jihoon has yet to remove his hands. He steps even closer, face sinking into Woojin's chest.

 

"You'll do amazing, Woojin. I'm rooting for you." is the last thing Jihoon says to him before he heads to the other room.

 

 

Amazing? No.

There was no other way to describe how Woojin's debate went. He fucked it up. Big time. Half of him hates himself for it, but the other half just wants to flip Mr. Seo off.

 

(Woojin makes his way home with his mind clouded with thoughts of Park Jihoon, and only Park Jihoon, his disastrous debate long forgotten.)

 

* * *

 

 

Woojin contemplates his life decisions. Perhaps he shouldn't have joined soccer. He's certain that his legs are going to snap in half any moment now, and he's more than grateful that practice is over. He's dragging himself to the locker room because he can't wait to take a shower (because obviously, he smells like shit and he's so sweaty and sticky and yucks he detests that feeling) and head home.There are people on the team like Hyunbin who are still full of life, screaming the lyrics to Catellena, and Woojin isn't sure if he wants to sock them or be as energetic as they are.

 

(He decides that he wants some of whatever Hyunbin is on.)

 

"Woojin!"

 

That voice is familiar and Woojin recognises it as the same voice that called his name when he first stepped into the debate room yesterday.

 

He turns to see Park Jihoon, running down from the bleachers, water bottle in his hand. His backpack is bouncing up and down, like a fish bobbing for air and Jihoon looks like an apple with how he tied up his hair today. Woojin cracks a small smile at that sight because Jihoon looks like an excited kindergartener chasing an ice-cream truck.

 

"Hey!" Jihoon breathes out, smiley as usual. He wraps his arms around the taller and instinctively, Woojin tries to push him off.

 

"I'm sweaty, I just finished practice, Jihoon I'm gross," He repeats, but Jihoon doesn't budge.

 

"I don't care. How was yesterday?"

 

"I messed up. Doesn't matter though. Did you get to the next round?"

 

"I didn't." Jihoon tells him, pulling away before handing his bottle to Woojin. "Drink up."

 

Woojin opens his mouth to decline, but Jihoon is fast, really fast. He opens the bottle for him and Woojin is left with no choice when Jihoon tiptoes (in an attempt to look more threatening, Woojin assumes) and shoves the obnoxiously pink bottle in his face.

 

"Drink."

 

So Woojin does.

 

"You did your best. I'm proud of you." Jihoon beams up at him. "You should probably hit the showers now. I'll see you tomorrow."

 

"Thank you," Woojin waves stiffly. "See you."

 

Woojin is shocked, almost honoured, because Park Jihoon actually acknowledges his existence.

 

* * *

 

 

"Since when were you friends with Park Jihoon?" Jinyoung wiggles his eyebrows at him and Woojin chokes on his porridge.

 

"Please, never do that again. Ugly ass bitch," Woojin steps on the younger's foot under the table once he's recovered from his coughing fit. "And no, I'm not friends with him. Acquaintances?"

 

Woojin's met with a hard slap on his face.

"My boyfriend is not ugly! And Park Jihoon? What have I missed out on? Park Jihoon talking to the loser that is Park Woojin?" Lee Daehwi is really, fucking loud and if it wasn't for the fact that he's one of Woojin's best (and only) friends, he would have sewed his mouth shut long ago.

 

"So basically, Jihoon ran up to Woojin when we were going to the locker room yesterday after practice," Jinyoung starts. "And get this, Jihoon hugs him! He even let Woojin drink out of his bottle. Who in the right mind would do that?" The disgust is brazen in Jinyoung's voice, especially at the end of his sentence.

 

"How do you even know him?" Daehwi asks. "Also, why would you hug a smelly, sweaty soccer player? Yikes." The youngest sticks his tongue out for added emphasis.

 

"We met at the debate thingy I was forced to go for. He approached me first. He's nice." says Woojin, with a simple shrug of his shoulders. 

 

"I've always wanted to be friends with him, honestly. Did you know he has a cute dog?" Daehwi brings his hands up to his cheeks, squishing them out of excitement.

 

Woojin rolls his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Woojin and Jihoon meet, it’s not how Woojin would’ve wanted it to happen.

 

Woojin stares at his reflection, and he really, doesn’t like what he sees. He’d like to rip that face out of the mirror. Maybe he’d be able to leave himself for a better version of himself that way.

 

His right hand finds its way to the tap, and Woojin splashes the cold (and kind of disgusting) water onto his face, hoping it’d give him some form of relief.

 

It doesn’t.

 

His eyes meet the ones in the mirror, and what he’s looking at just infuriates him even more.

His right fist slams on the counter, left hand running through his hair, still damp and sticky from practice.

 

“Woojin?”

 

He looks in the mirror again, meeting Jihoon’s brown orbs. He quickly wipes his face with his sleeve.

 

“Jihoon.”

 

“Are you alright?” the shorter of the two’s eyes is are on him, his arms placed on the taller’s shoulders, and that makes something in Woojin soften. He doesn’t know what it is or why it has, but it just does.

 

He makes an unnatural, unnecessary turn to avoid Jihoon’s gaze, but the latter does the exact same, left hand reaching out to grab the taller’s chin. They lock eyes, and to Woojin, it feels as if everything’s in slow-motion.

 

“Come on, Woojin. What’s wrong?” Jihoon offers him a smile, a one that makes Woojin feel as if that Jihoon’s eyes, lips and soul had smiled at him all at once.

 

“I’m failing Chemistry.” Woojin lets out a sigh. “I just got yelled at by my coach too.”

 

“I could always teach you,” Jihoon tilts his head, arms still on the soccer player’s shoulders. “And I’m sorry to hear that. I know you worked hard, Woojin.”

 

“I’m horrible.” The taller mutters, and Jihoon buries his face in his chest, moving his arms from Woojin’s shoulders to his waist. “Jihoon, I stink.”

 

Jihoon looks up at him with a penetrating gaze. “Woojin, I really don’t care.”

 

“Don’t you have choir now too?

 

“Woojin, I don’t care.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! let me know what you think. take care of yourself, i love you ❤️ 
> 
> twt: BAEJINYGS  
> cc: SOYULS


End file.
